Secreto Nuevo Destino
by SolMjTaisho
Summary: Sesshoumaru tiene que conquistar a Rin pero ella lo odia y lo ama a la vez lo unico que quiere es que Sesshoumaru cambie un poco y la valore que no la trate como un juguete Pero aparecen personajes que interferiran que Rin se valla con Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: Hola! Pues, ésta historia es la primera que escribo, espero sea de su agrado, y espero hacer amigas!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko- sensei. Pero algunos si lo son, yo los invente jeje xD**

**_:Cambio de escena**

**-bla bla... :Dialogos**

**-"bla bla" :Pensamientos**

**Espero lo disfruten asi como yo lo disfrute haciendolo!**

* * *

><p>Rin, la protegida del más grande y poderoso ( y sexy!) youkai de las Tierras del Oeste, el Gran Sesshoumaru. Una niña, alegre, fuerte, valiente, y sobre todo, con un gran corazón. Ella no le guardaba secretos a quien la protegia, a nadie. Solo tenia 13 años de edad, no se habia alejado de Sesshomaru. Siempre estaba ahí, a su lado. Pasara lo que pasara.<p>

En una tarde, con el Sol alumbrando todo el paraje, se encontraba caminado un elegante, y poderoso youkai, con 3 acompañantes. Un pequeño youkai sapo, de piel verde y ojos grandes amarillos; una niña de tez blanca y cabello azabache, que jugaba con el viento, con ojos esmeralda; y un dragón de 2 cabezas. Ella se detuvo, reconociendo aquel lugar donde caminaban. Y preguntó:

-Dónde vamos señor Sesshoumaru?

-A la aldea de InuYasha.

-En serio?- preguntó emocionada, tenia mucho tiempo de no verlos- Y... que irá a hacer?

-A dejarte al cuidado de la anciana sacerdotisa y la "novia" de InuYasha

Ella quedo prepleja, y se detuvo en seco. Analizó las palabras de su señor y meditó un rato, hasta que comprendió , se iba a separar de él! Después de tanto tiempo juntos, él iba a dejarla en una aldea? No pudo soportarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Porqué? Porqué señor Sesshoumaru? Porqué me quiere dejar sola aquí!

El omnipotente youkai no supo que responder. Y se mantuvo en silencio. Era raro que el pequeño youkai no refunfuñara por la manera en que le estaba hablando a su amo, pero sabia que su señor sabria resolver su problema con la "mocosa". La verdad, era que el tampoco sabia por que su amo queria dejarla en la aldea de su medio-hermano. Pero no se atrevia a preguntarle a su señor por que, si lo hacia, antes de articular algún vocablo, éste ya lo tendria 2 metros bajo tierra, por preguntarle algo que no era de su incunvencia.

- Ya no quiere seguir conmigo? Ya no quiere que siga con usted? Le soy un estorbo?

Sesshoumaru analizó las palabras de su protegida, y llegó a la conclusión de que si le decia algo que la hiriera, ella se resignaria y se quedar a con los amigos de su medio-hermano.

-Asi es Rin.

-Cómo?

-No quiero que sigas a mi lado, estorbas en mi camino, eres una debil humana, y no te quiero más en mi vida, me estorbas Rin, no lo entiendes?

Estaba escuchando bien? El que siempre miró como un padre le estaba diciendo que... que ella estorbaba? Pero no se convenció de lo que él decia. Y así que enfrentándolo le dijo:

-A si que estorbo? Entonces porqué no me dejó muerta cuando me mataron los lobos! Porqué no me dejó en el inframundo! Si lo hubiera hecho... NO SERIA UN ESTORBO!

Sesshoumaru la miraba, ella estaba realmente enojada. Nunca la habia visto así .

-"Rin, no te das cuenta que lo hago para protejerte, si mueres de nuevo, no habra vuelta atrás! Entiéndelo! Pero si te lo digo, mi orgullo estaria por el suelo"- pensó Sesshoumaru

-Bien, ya dijo sus últimas palabras... pero... por favor... no quiero dejarlo ir! Venga por lo menos a visitarme... si?

-Esta bien, Rin, vendre a visitarte todos los días de tu cumpleaños, en primavera.

-Gracias... con eso me conformo... con verle... - esbosó una triste sonrisa, y se acercó a él - Gracias... pero.. sinceramente... ya no me importa si muero o no... por que si no esta a mi lado... ya no tengo otra razón de existir.

Rin se inclinó y lo abrazó . Luego bajó la mirada, se limpió las lágrimas que no se detenían; se dirigió a Jaken, éste con lágrimas en sus ojos la vió, y le dijo:

-Ay mocosa... te he cojido cariño todo éste tiempo! Vendré a visitarte para contarte lo que ha sido de nosotros... s-sin ti...

Rin no aguantó más! Comenzó a llorar sin consuelo en el hombro de su pequeño y viejo amigo! Cuando los 2 se calmaron, ella se limpió las lágrimas y le dijo:

-Señor Jaken, cuide de Ah-Un y... snif... los extrañar mucho! No me olvide núnca! me lo promete?

-Ay niña! Hablas como si núnca te viera de nuevo!

-Si, Jaken, ésta es nuestra despedida... una de tantas otras...

-Pero Rin, nos volveremos a ver! Ya verás!

-Talvéz no señor Jaken, solo queria que usted supiera que los quiero mucho!- le dio un abrazo y le brindó una triste sonrisa-

Jaken no comprendia nada de lo que la "mocosa" trataba de decir. Ni siquiera ella sabia. Luego Rin se acercó a Ah-Un y le dijo suavemente:

-Ah-Un... te quiero mucho, no me olvides núnca, recuérdame, porque algún día, nos volveremos a ver y quiero que me reconoscas, eh? Jejeje... Cuída de Jaken y también al señor Sesshoumaru... Si? - La bestia de 2 cabezas se puso triste, pero entendia lo que decia Rin, así que haria lo que ella le pedia-

Rin volvió al frente de Sesshoumaru y le dijo:

-Bien, me quedaré aquí para no ser un estorbo... pero eso si... Ah-Un, Jaken y si quiere usted, deben venir a visitarme...

-Si, lo haremos, ahora vamos, que tengo que hablar con Kaede.

Caminaron y llegaron a la aldea, no sin antes encontrarse cara a cara con el medio-hermano de Sesshoumaru, InuYasha.

-Qué haces aquí Sesshoumaru? Sabes que no eres bienvenido a mi aldea!- dijo InuYasha.

-Vine a hablar con tu novia y Kaede.

-Kagome y Kaede? Para qué?

-Quiero que se hagan cargo de Rin.

-Ja! Te cansastes de la humana, eh?

Rin puso una cara más triste. Y Sesshoumaru notó ésto.

-Eso no es de tu incunvencia, híbrido!

-Claro que es de mi incunvencia! Y si quieres hablar con Kagome tendrás que pelear antes conmigo!

-InuYasha!

-Kagome? No te preocupes! Déjamelo a mí! Esta pelea me vendrá bien!

-InuYasha déjalo en paz!

-Ja! Oblígame!

-"Acaso quiere morir?"- Pensó Sesshoumaru-

-Bien... Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajoo, ABAJOO! (Supongo que ya saben lo que pasa cuando Kagome dice abajo)

-Ka...go...meee! Ya no por favor!

Después de que todo se arreglara, dejaron pasar a Sesshoumaru en la caba a de Kaede y ahí hablaron, pero Rin se quedó afuera.

-Hola, señor Sesshoumaru, qué debemos su visita?- dijo Kaede extrañada

-Para molestar!- Dijo InuYasha

-Abajo!

-Solo vine a saber si se pueden hacer cargo de Rin.

-Claro, pero... Porqué la va a dejar? Pensé que era como su hija, su protegida.

-Si cuñado, pensamos que tú la cuidarias, es tu protegida, no?

-Sí , pero ya ha estado espuesta a peligros y a demónios como el mismísimo Naraku, y no quiero que vuela a correr peligro.

-Sí , entendemos, pero ella se miraba triste.

-Fue por que le dije que era un estorbo... lo hice para convencerla de que se quedara, por que como lo terca que es, no se iba a querer quedar, asi que tuve que ser mas brusco.

-Pobre... le debio doler mucho tus palabras Sesshoumaru... y ella que te dijo?

-Que se quedaria, pero que tendriamos que venir a visitarla los días de su cumpleaños en primavera.

-Bien, no te preocupes hermano, yo la voy a proteger!

-Bien, les estoy muy agradecidos por esto- decia mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Inuyasha- Mira insecto, cuidado le pasa algo a Rin, por que de lo contrario, te mataré muy lentamente.

-Ya lo veremos, y sí , yo cuidaré de Rin, así como cuído a Kagome, no me subestimes Sesshoumaru.

-Hump!

Sesshoumaru salió de la cabaña y encontró a Rin jugando con Ah-Un y Jaken. Se acercó a ellos.

-Vámonos.

-Adiós señor Sesshoumaru, Jaken... Ah-Un.. he sido muy feliz con ustedes!

-Adiós Rin, cuídate! - Decia Jaken al borde de las lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y se sentia muy mal, verla triste era lo que no queria.

-"Rin, esto lo hice por tu bien... perdóname"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Pido comentarios, pero se que en este capitulo no hay nada interesante, pero pueden dejarlos si gustan :D<strong>

**Bye! vean el capitulo 2 a continuacion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les guste la continuacion! En este capi, si pido comentarios, para ver si les gusto o no. Si? Las dejo leyendo.**

* * *

><p>Habian pasado casi 5 años, desde la partida de Sesshoumaru. Rin ya iba a cumplir 18 años, y sólo faltaba un mes. Él no habia faltado a su palabra, habia ido cada una de las Primaveras, a desearle un Feliz Cumpleaños, y le habia llevado regalos. Pero eso le afectaba a Rin.<p>

Rin habia hecho muchos amigos, y los pretendientes no se quedaban atrás! Rin ahora era una chica casi adulta, era tranquila y seguia con su característica sonrisa. Se tuvo que resignar a quedarse en la aldea, ella decia que era feliz, pero algo o alguien le faltaba. Él! Él le faltaba. Ella lo queria, adoraba... lo amaba y lo odiaba a la vez por que la dejo sola. Pero ella tendria que resignarse a dejarlo ir, ya que el núnca jamás le iba a corresponder.

Pero por otro lado, el youkai mas poderoso (y sexyyy!) de las tierras del Oeste, se sentia frustrado, pero no lo demostraba, su cara era inexpresiva. Iba caminando sin rumbo, como siempre. Pero ese día, su rutina se rompería. Iba consumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó una vosecita.

-Hola-

Era una niña muy linda, y muy tierna... Pero era una niña youkai... y le hablaba como si no le tubiera miedo, tranquila, le recordó a Rin... UN MOMENTO! Esa ni a se parece a...

-"Rin!"

La niña lo miró curiosa, se acercó a él y lo olió . De pronto la niña lo vió directo a los ojos, y le sonrió.

-Mmmm...Eres el Lord Sesshoumaru... conoces a Rin, cierto?

-"De dónde esta ni a conoce a Rin? Núnca la habia visto"- Sí . Es.. era mi protegida.

-Así que con que Rin era tu protegida... jaja... pense que los youkais se llevaban bien... pero bueno... Dónde le dejastes?

-En la aldea de mi medio-hermano, Inuyasha.

-Bien... Y... Dónde queda eso?... Nesesito hablar con Rin.

-Esta al Éste... Qué nesesitas hablar con Rin?

-Oh... jaja... ya lo sabrás Lord Sesshoumaru... Primero nesesito decirle a ella.

-Cómo te llamas niña?

-Yo? Pues me llamo Sakura!

-Hump...

-Adiós!

La niña se fue alejando, corriendo rápidamente, pero dirección Norte. Sesshoumaru se quedó embelesado. Esa ni a le recordaba tanto a Rin, se parecia tanto a ella cuando era pequeña. Esa pequeña youkai tenia el cabello sedoso y blanco, como el de él, tez blanca como la nieve, y los ojos verdes, como los de Rin. Llevaba un kimono rosado pálido, con flores de sakura en las extremidades. Realmente era idéntica a Rin.

Habia pasado un mes, ya casi era el cumpleaños de Rin. Rin se sentia emocionada. Iba a poder ver al señor Sesshoumaru. Pero cuando se fue a dormir, tuvo un sueño, algo extraño.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

Corria a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Pero de pronto... BUM! Cayó al suelo, se levantó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sintió un gran golpe en su espalda, y volvió a caer, levantó la vista y se encontró con una niña, casi igual a ella misma.

-Hola Rin... Cómo te trata la vida?

-Qué quieres de mí, niña? Quién eres tú!

-Es que acaso no me recuerdas? Pensé que me recordarias cuando me vieras en tu sueño, pero creo que tendré que verte personalmente.

-Núnca te he visto en mi vida!

-Oops! Es verdad... se te borró la memoria, cuando Sesshoumaru te resucitó ... pero no te preocupes! Prónto sabrás el secreto que guardas déntro tuyo... Adiós... Mi querida Rin...

~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~

Despertó de un salto. Qué era ese extraño sueño? Y quién era esa niña que salia en su sueño?

Salió de la cabaña, sin que Kaede lo persiviera. Supo que ya se acercaba el alba. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Se sentó en un banco que estaba en la entrada de la aldea. Se habia olvidado completamente de su cumpleaños, en su mente sólo se encontraba una sóla cosa. El Secreto que aquella niña le habia dicho en su sueño. Pero que significaba aquello? CUAL ERA ESE SECRETO!

* * *

><p><strong>Quieren saber el secreto? No se pierdan los proximos capitulos, que ahi sabran de que se trata el secreto! Espero comentarios! Mua! 3 nn No sean duras conmigo, es mi primera historia, porfiis! Dejen comentarios... Bye! Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Gracias por comentar mi primera historia, no soy muy buena escribiendo jeje... espero que les guste ya que en otros websites de fanfics, no les ha gustado el caracter que le he puesto a Rin, pero eso lo veran mas adelante. Gracias a hkmadara y Erlymisaki! Gracias por comentar, espero ser lo suficientemente buena para esto jeje... espero disfruten el capitulo 3!**

* * *

><p>Rin, después de analizár todo, llegó a sólo una conclusión...<p>

-"Tengo que conocer a esa niña... a qué se debe ese sueño tan raro... de que demonios corria? NO ENTIENDO NADA!"

Pensaba completamente frustrada. Suspiró; se paró y fué a su cama. Intentó dormir pero le fué inútil.

Al rato, Kagome y todos los demás se acercaron sigilósamente a la habitación de Rin.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RIN!- decian todos mientras tiraban serpentinas que Kagome habia llevado désde su época.

Rin se puso muy feliz! Es que se le habia olvidado un día importante por un simple sueño... bueno... no tan simple...

-Gracias chicos! Que feliz me hacen, de verdad!

-De nada Rin, tu siempre haz sido buena y amable con todos y nosotros te queremos mucho!- decia Kagome mientras la abrazaba- Por cierto!...mmmm... Te traje un regalo de mi época...- buscaba en su mochila- Aquí está! Éste es un Diario... recuerdas que te enseñé a leer y escribir?

-Si por supuesto! Creoo... que ese es el regalo más importante de mi vida... gracias Kagome... haz sido como la hermana que núnca tuve...

-Gracias Rin - decia mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y lágrimas de felicidad se salian de sus ojos...

- Ka- Ka- go- mmm- me! No- pue-do res-pi-rar!

-Ay! Perdón Rin!

-...

-Kagome! Estúpida, ahora si la mataste!- decia Inuyasha viendo a una azul Rin en brazos de Kagome

-Abajo! Ay! Kamii!

Después que Rin cobrara su color normal (por que estaba azul la pobre jeje) Kagome y los demás le dieron sus respectivos regalos.

-Como te decia Rin, éste es un Diario, yo tengo uno en la época actual, y éste... como ves... es una libreta absolutamente vacia...- decia mientras pasaba todas la páginas sin letra alguna.

-Ohh... entonces como voy a leer?

-No, Rin... no es para leer... ésto es como tu mejor amigo... en el que le puedes confiar todos tus miedos, sueños, anecdotas y sobre todo.. SECRETOS. Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede ver lo que haz escrito en tu diario. Lo que sientes... nadie lo sabrá... claro... ésto no puede hablar... y puedes confiar mucho en el... pones la fecha aquí arriba y empiesas con:" Querido Diario..." y pones cualquier cosa interesante que te haya pasado durante el día. Ves? Te gusta?

-Me encanta! Gracias Kagome! La verdad es que nesesito desahogarme con algo... Gracias eres la mejor!

-Bien Kagome es mi turno!

-Claro, Shippo, toda tuya!

- Bien... éste es mi regalo- decia mientras le mostraba un dibujo de Rin, hecho para ella-

-Wow! Shippo... quién es esa mujer tan hermosa?

-?... Rin, no te das cuenta?

-De qué?

-De que esa hermosa doncella eres tú!

-En... serio? Shippo... Gracias... Por sierto haz hecho un buen trabajo... se nota que sabes dibujar!

-Gracias - decia el Kitzune sonrojado-

-Bien... señorita Rin -decia el pervertido monje mientras le tomaba la mano- Quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?

-Ehh?

PAM! El monje recivió un coscorrón de parte de Sango.

-Monje pervertido! Como le va a pedir eso a Rin!

- Calma Sanguito, estaba bromeando... no seas celosa! Con la única persona que quisiera un hijo es contigo mi querida Sango- decia mientras tocaba el trasero de Sango-

PLAS! Ahora una cachetada.

-Auch... Bien a lo que iba... Rin éste es tu regalo - decia mientras le daba un libro-

-Uuhh... qué es?

-Es un libro muy lindo que habla sobre las costumbres youkais y demonios.. es muy interesante.

-Wow... gracias! "Ahora sabré más sobre el señor Sesshoumaru"

-Bien...mmm...mi turno jeje... Rin éste es tu regalo...-decia Sango mientras le daba un frasco-

-Gracias Sango... qué es?

-Etto.. es un perfume...

-Un.. perfume?

-Si, huelelo.

Rin lo hizo y realmente era delicioso, olia a rosas.

-Gracias Sango huele riquisimo! Lo hicistes tú?

-Sí, mi mamá los hacia.

-Bien es mi turno... mi regalo para Rin es éste - decia Kaede mientras le daba un kimono blanco con algunos adornos negros y rojo, realmente digno de un princesa.

-...- Rin quedo muda, y con la boca abierta. Ese kimono era sumamente hermoso.

-No te gustó?

-Qué dicee! Me... Fascina, está hermoso! Gracias!

-Me alegro que te gustara mi niña, bueno... ya no eres una nina, eres un mujer hecha y derecha! Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.

-Y tu InuYasha? No le darás algo?- decia Kagome bajito.

-... Si...

-Entonces, Porque no se lo das?

-Por que estoy esperando por el!

-Esperando?

-Sí. Estoy esperando que venga Totosai.

-Totosai? El que forja espadas? Para qué?

-Nesesito que traiga la espada que pienso regalarle a Rin, ya que en los entrenamientos, ha desmostrado una gran energia, pero esa energia no es de cualquier humano, ni siquiera de una sacerdotisa, éstos últimos días, se a vuelto muy fuerte y eso no es muy común que digamos...

-Oh... ya veo...

De pronto todo el cielo se volvio oscuro y cayó un rayo justo en la entrada de la cabaña de Kaede. Y ahí apareció!... Era un viejo en una vaca de 3 ojos.

-Inuyasha! Traje lo que me pedistes!

Inuyasha y los demás salieron a su encuentro.

-Bien... te tardastes mucho anciano!

-Lo siento, es que es algo muy complicado.

-Bien... Rin!

-Si?

-Ten... ésta es tu espada... tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Gracias!- Las lágrimas de felicidad no tardaron en salir, tumbó a Inuyasha abrazandolo.

Rin queria mucho a Inuyasha. No sólo por ser el hermano de su señor, sino por que siempre estaba ahí, con ella, protegiendola como años atrás su amo lo hacia.

-De nada Rin, siempre haz sido como mi hermanita- decia un conmovido Inuyasha mientras le revolvia el cabello.

Rin agarró la espada. Y se sintio extraña. Totosai la miró atento.

-Rin, cómo te sientes?- dijo Totosai.

-Puesss... bien... aunque un poco rara.

-Bien, Inuyasha, tendre que volver a hacer una espada para Rin.

-Porque?

-Por que si ella se siente rara, es que esa espada no es para ella. Tendre que hacerle unos analizis.

-Para que?

-Para saber su nivel de energia, me parece que esa espada tiene poca energia.

-Cómo rayos lo sabes?

-Por ejemplo, Colmillo de acero y tú. Tú tienes el mismo nivel de energia que la espada, asi es que puedes moverla y atacar sin problemas.

-Ya veo...Pero porque Sesshoumaru no puede usarla?

-Por que Colmillo de Acero tiene un escudo protector que Inu no Taisho le puso, solo para que Sesshoumaru no la pudiera usar.

-Hump!...Rin!

-Si, señor?

-Trátame de tú.

-Sí.

-Atácame.

-Perdón?

-Atácame con todas tus fuerzas.

-Pero.

-HAZLO!

-Bien...

Rin se acerco corriendo hacia Inuyasha. Quizo cortarlo pero no pudo, solo lo golpeo, esa espada...

-NO TIENE FILOO!- dijo Rin

-Totosai! Qué rayos pasa?

-Inuyasha, es como te expliqué, la espada tiene que tener el nivel de Rin, si se lo damos a... dejame ver... a Sango. La espada cortara, por que Sango tiene el mismo nivel que la espada.

-JA! Más te vale que eso sea cierto!

Totosai le dió la espada a Sango. Sango corto un árbol sin problemas.

-No entiendo por que funciona conmigo y con Rin no.

-Rin, acercate -Dijo Totosai

-OK.

Totosai con el martillo (o lo que sea) enorme que llavaba le dió en la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos como plato. Y dijo:

-Rin...

-Qué? -se sobaba la cabeza de aquel semejante golpe.

-Inuyasha, sabias que Rin tiene energia sobre humana?

-De qué hablas?

-Rin tiene más energia que tú y otro hanyou juntos... aunque no se el motivo de tal cosa.

Rin quedo en shock al escuchar esto. Como era posible! Esto tenia que ser una broma muy pesada de aquel viejo con ojos grandes. De qué hablaba? Más energia que 2 hanyous juntos? Eso era imposible! Era una simple humana... Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Pd: se aceptan tomatasos, sugerencia, criticas, de TODO! Por favor, si algo no les gusta, espero me lo digan, sin miedo, no voy a poner grocerias ni nada, solo que si algo no les gusta de la historia, pido perdon por que esta historia la tengo hasta el capitulo 12, pero nesesito hacerle arreglos de ortografia, gommen! Pero, ya casi la tengo terminada asi que, espero les guste. **

**Espero comentarios! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Gracias por comentar! Y gracias por animarme para seguir mi historia. Bien, aqui les traigo la continuacion. Me van a disculpar pero, quise hacer algo mas diferente. Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>Rin estaba asustada. Cómo es eso? Ella no... ó si?<p>

-Rin, cálmate...todo está bien...

Rin respiraba agitadamente! Estaba muy... como decirlo? Era una sensación extraña!

-No... no puede ser... eso no puede ser cierto!

-Cálmate Rin! - Inuyasha estaba en shock tambien, no lo podia creer!

De pronto Rin cayó desmayada al suelo. Inuyasha la recogió y la llevó a su futón. Todos estaban sorprendidos, y asustados. Si Sesshoumaru llegaba en ese momento les cortaria la cabeza a todos por dejar a Rin en ese estado.

El lord de las tierras del Oeste estaba caminando hacia la aldea de su protegida, con sus 2 acompañantes. Y de nuevo, se encontro con aquella niña, Sakura. Estaba sentada en posisión de loto. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estaba seria, muy seria para ser una niña... y además... la vez pasada le habia sonreido.

-Va a la aldea de Rin, cierto?

-Si.

-Mmmm... me puede llevar?

-Niña insolente! Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así al amo bonito?- decia Jaken

-Cállate sapo! Nadie te está hablando a ti!- dijo Sakura. No le gustaba que le hablaran de esa forma.

-Qué? No me hables así niña est...-

-Silencio, Jaken.

-Si amo..

-Entonces... me puede llevar?

-Haz lo que quieras- y siguió caminando.

-Bien, gracias!

Lo iba siguiendo. Callada. Seria, cualquiera diria que era hija de Sesshoumaru. Tenian el mismo semblante. Serio, y sin ninguna expresión. Jaken iba malhumorado. Esa niña le daba mala espina.

Rin no despertaba. Tenia a todos preocupados!

Después de una hora. Llegó Sesshoumaru con Jaken, Ah-Un y una niña. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Así que él habló.

-Dónde está Rin?

-...- Nadie contestaba.

-Dije que dónde está!

-...-

Sakura corrió hacia la cabaña y le encontró desmayada. La niña sonrió traviesa.

"Éste es el día... justo como lo predijo mi padre... Bienvenida al mundo youkai Rin Hateki"

-Lord Sesshoumaru! Está aquí! Está desmayada!

Sesshoumaru se acercó en un rápido movimiento a Inuyasha.

-Qué le pasó a Rin?

-Se desmayó.

-Por qué?

-Por que le dijimos que tenia más energia que 2 hanyous juntos.

-Eso es imposible.

-Si lo es joven Sesshoumaru- dijo un viejo que estaba detrás de Inuyasha.

-Totosai? -Decia con el seño fruncido.

-Inuyasha queria regalarle un espada a Rin, pero cuando ella la tomo, se sentia rara, asi que la golpee con mi martillo para ver cual era su nivel de energia, y era casi igual a la de un youkai. Asi que se lo dije y de a conmosión se desmayó.

-Te dije que eso es imposible.

-Si es posible Señor Sesshoumaru- dijo Sakura

-Qué?

-Quién eres niña? - dijo Inuyasha.

-Soy Sakura...la que sabe el secreto de Rin... soy la..soy la hermana de Rin.

-HERMANA!- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Si, soy hermana de Rin.

-Qué?- Sesshoumaru no lo creia, esa niña estaba mintiendo! Tenia que estarlo!

-Ahhh...-

Entro a la cabaña de Kaede donde se encontraba Rin. Pero ésta ya habia despertado.

-Hermana...

-Hola, Hermanita... dónde están mis padres?

-Están esperándote.

-Bien... vamos...

-Estás segura?

-Sí... nesesitan darme una buena explicación a todo esto. Porque me dejaron encerrada en un cuerpo humano...

Ambas salieron de ahí, dejando a TODOS con la boca abierta. Incluso Sesshoumaru, que cuando vió a Rin quedó mudo.

Rin no era la misma. Ésta tenia el cabello café claro, era más blanca que antes y sus ojos, era tan verdes, casi tornando a amarillos. Era mas hermosa, mucho mas desarrollada (o sea, tenia mas dotes de mujer, entienden?) Sus garras y colmillos crecieron. Y sus labios eran rojos. Tenia marcas en el rostro, como Sesshoumaru. Pero ésta tenia una estrella en la frente.

Rin se detuvo. Y los vió a todos y miró a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru. Se acercó a ellos y se inclinó.

-Principes de la tierras del Oeste... es un gusto conocerlos en mi perfecto estado.

-R-Rin?

-Si... acaso no me conoces Principe Inuyasha?

-Rin... eres... una... youkai...

-Si... lo se... y no se por que mis padres me hicieron creer que era humana... por lo menos ya estoy aqui... voy a verlos y a exigirles una explicación... si me disculpan...- se alejo y se acerco a Kagome- Hola princesa Kagome.

-Princesa?

-Si, es la princesa de las Tierras del Oeste ya que es esposa de Inuyasha... aunque no entiendo por que Sesshoumaru no tiene una compañera.

-Rin... de verdad eres tú?

-Si, lamento haberles ocultado éste secreto... aunque no se si eso se podria decir secreto... por que la verdad... ni siquiera yo lo sabia, ya que habia perdido la memoria, pero cuando vi a mi hermana lo recorde todo... gracias...

-Eh?

-Por ser buena conmigo, aunque no sabias nada...

Se acerco a Kaede y la abrazo.

-Gracias por todo y cuidarme... de verdad le estoy muy agradecida.

-De nada mi niña, fue un placer.

-Sango y Miroku... le doy gracias por todo, por protegerme y por cuidarme.

-De nada Rin, fuistes una buena aprendis... aunque todo el entrenamiento que te di, como exterminadora que soy, ya no los nesesitaras..

-Si, Rin, eres una youkai y ya no lo nesesitaras.

-Claro que no. Yo lo voy nesesitar, fuistes una excelente maestra, y una buena amiga, gracias a los dos. Por cierto dile a Kohaku que lo quiero mucho.

-De nada... no te preocupes se lo diré.

Se abrazaron. Se acercó ésta vez a Shippo.

-Gracias por tu dibujo Shippo, pero como ves...no soy la que sale ahi.

-Si, ya me di cuenta.. debi dibujarte mas hermosa aun.

-Gracias...- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso en medio de todos, con su hermanita a su lado.

-A dónde vas?- dijo Sesshoumaru.

-A dónde crees?

-Nesesito hablar contigo.

-Será en otro momento, ahora tengo algo más importante que escuchar a un orgulloso, que cree que soy un estorbo.

Dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos por como le habló a Sesshoumaru.

-Ah-Un, Jaken... gracias... ustedes son los mejores amigos que pude haber conocido, y Jaken... perdon por molestarlo mucho..

-Muchacha tonta! No me molestabas, me alegrabas el día.

-Bueno, me voy, le agradesco a todos, en especial a Inuyasha, a Kaede, y a Kagome, no es que los menosprecie a los demás, pero es que... Kaede y Kagome me enseñaron mucho estando a su lado, e Inuyasha me protegio mucho, y Gracias por eso... se nota que eres mejor que tu medio-hermano.

Se fue junto con su hermanita. Dejo a Kaede y Kagome llorando de felicidad por sus palabra, y orgulloso a Inuyasha. Y obviamente a un enojado y triste Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se dió la vuelta y se fue.

-"Rin es una youkai...muy hermosa...creo que ahora me odia... pero... QUE DEMONIOS PIENSO! A MI QUE ME IMPORTA QUE ME ODIE!... no me importa... ó si?"

*******************************  
>Rin llegó a las tierras del Norte. Entro al palacio y se encontró con su madre y su padre esperando por ella.<p>

-Hija! Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, y no me llames hija, por que no eres digno de llamarme hija.

El secreto ya se supo. Ahora que explicacion los padres biologicos le daran a su hija? Porque le hicieron creer que era humana, cuando no lo era!

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado. Comenten y me dicen que piensan, si quieren que lo siga o no. Bye!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Me alegra saber que les haya gustado mi fic. Y por esooo.. Tatatataaaan! Aqui esta la conti! Disfruten!

* * *

><p>Hija! Feliz cumpleaños. -dijo Yashiro (el padre de Rin)<p>

-Gracias, y no me llames hija, por que no eres digno de llamarme así.

-Hija... por favor... lo hicimos para protegerte...-dijo Karin (la madre de Rin)

-Protegerme? Protegerme... de qué? si se puede saber.

-Bien... te lo explicaremos siéntate...-Rin lo hizo y también Karin y Sakura- Rin, cuando la guerra comenzó, era el Norte contra el Sur y el Éste, ya que el Oeste estaba neutro. Inu no Taisho no queria guerra así que se quedó como una tierra neutra, el que entrara a esas tierras iba a morir por los guardias.

-Y... me querias proteger de la guerra? -sabiendo que todo aquello era mentira, pero queria saber hasta dónde llegaba su padre.

-Sí, Rin... Eras mi única hija, hasta que Sakura nació. Te pusimos un veneno en la sangre para que ningún youkai supiera que eras mi hija.

-Qué veneno?

-Era un veneno que hacia que la sangre youkai oliera y fuera igual a la de un humano, pero solo temporalmente, sólo hasta que cumplieras tus 18 primaveras. También te mandamos a aquella aldea humana, y le pagamos a tus padres adoptivos para que cuidaran de ti. Cuando la guerra terminó, fuimos a buscarte para darte el antídoto para que volvieras a ser youkai, pero en la aldea nos dijeron fue que habias muerto.

-Pero la verdad, era que estabas con el Lord Sesshoumaru- dijo Sakura

-Si, y él pensando que era humana, no le servia para ni mierda. Asi que fue por eso que me llevó a la aldea de Kaede.

-Exactamente... y gracias a eso nos dimos cuenta que estabas viva... por que mandamos a nuestros hombres como que fueran humanos a varias aldeas... y uno de ellos nos dijo que estabas bien...en una de las aldeas del Este... y mandamos a Sakura a que entrara en tu mente y te enviara el sueño para que recordaras... pero no fue asi... a si que mandamos a Sakura a hablar con Sesshoumaru y él le dijo a ella que estabas en la aldea con Kaede - dijo Karin

-Mmmm... más bien me confundió el sueño... no recordaba nada... absolutamente nada de ustedes... Porqué?

-Fue por que Sesshoumaru te revivió, no es así?

-Si... pero cómo saben eso?

-Son rumores, que el Lord del Oeste tenia una protegida, una niña humana que habia resusitado despues de una muerte por unos lobos...

-Ya veo... pero aún así. Porqué? sabian que me hicieron mucho daño?

-Si... lo sentimos...

-No! NO LO SIENTEN! -dijo parandose- NO SABEN LO QUE SE SIENTE PENSAR QUE TUS PADRES MURIERON! VERLOS MORIR! NO SABIENDO NADA! SER UNA NIÑA INDEFENSA! SIN SABER QUE AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE MURIERON FRENTE A SUS OJOS NO ERAN SUS VERDADEROS PADRES! NO LO SIENTEN! Y quiero que les quede claro... no os perdonare núnca! JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES! Para que lo tengan claro.

-No nos hables así jovencita! Sólo queriamos protegerte! Qué es lo que no entiendes?- dijo Yoshiro.

-No los entiendo... prefirieron abandonarme?

-SI! Preferimos eso a verte morir!

-Pero según tengo entendido... las tierras del Norte no sufrieron daño alguno... así que no me hablen como si estubieran hablando con una niña... Saben?...hubiera preferido no regresar y verles las caras... me hubiera quedado en la aldea de Kaede! Ellos nunca me huberan abandonado! Núnca!

-NO ME HABLES ASI! SOY TU PADRE! -decia Yoshiro mientras levantaba la mano para darle una cachetada pero antes de que su mano tocara la cara de ésta, ella lo detuvo con una sola mano y dijo:

-Núnca jamás me vuelvas a levantar la mano... Tenga mucho cuidado señor Yoshiro... Por que no querra que me olvide que fue el hombre que me enjendró y haga algo que no quiero hacer...

Le solto la mano; se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida. Pero Karin se puso delante de ella.

-Hija... por favor... perdonanos... por lo que más quieras no te vayas! - estaba inclinada y con la cabeza pegada al suelo.

-Madre no te humilles... No me gusta verte así...

-Entonces... nos perdonas?

-A ti si por que se que los machos mandan cuando se tráta de los hijos y que no quisites abandonarme... pero a Yoshiro Hateki... no se si algun día lo perdonaré...

-Gracias hija... pero por favor... no te vayas!

Rin no soporto ver a su madre llorando, y rogandole que no se fuera.

-Ahhhh... bien, me quedare... pero solo por que tú me lo pides...

-Gracias hija! -La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y las lagrimas no fueron de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Sesshoumaru y su grupo se fueron de la aldea de Kaede. Llegaron a sus tierras después de días de caminar. Entró a su palacio. Iba tan pensativo que no se dió cuenta que uno de sus guardias le hablaba, hasta que lo tubieron que tocar para que despertara.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, las tierras del Norte mandaron un mensaje- éste le dió una carta-

-Gracias, puedes irte.

-Si, Señor- se fue-

"Querido Lord de las Tierras de Oeste, Sesshoumaru Taisho,  
>Esta carta se la envio para invitarlo a una reunión de todas la tierras para celebrar la llegada de mi hija. Todos los principes y pricesas de todas la tierras están invitados. Esperamos que asista a esta reunión ya que es de suma importancia para mi.<br>Gracias.  
>Att: Yoshiro Hateki, Lord de las Tierras del Norte y familia."<p>

-Hump... No me parece mal la idea. Así me podre despejar un poco. Socialisarme no me vendria mal.

Sesshoumaru no sabe que Rin es la hija de Yoshiro. Se reencontraran? Que pasaria si eso pasara? Seria capaz Rin de verlo o si quiera dirijirle la palabra? Que pasará?

* * *

><p>Chikas... el proximo capi me querran cortar la cabeza, pero ni modo. Si quieren pueden ir a y ver los demas capis. Jeje... lo tengo hasta el capi 13. Gracias por sus comentarios, y espero comenten este capi tambien! Sayonara!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Muchas me han pedido la conti y aqui esta! jeje... Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru no dejaba de pensar en Rin. No sabia a donde se habia ído. Queria encontrarla para aclarar las cosas. Pero algo le decia que Rin no queria verlo.<p>

**************************  
>El día de la "Bienvenida" llegó y como lo habian planeado todos los señores de todas las Tierras llegaron. Rin estaba en su habitación... lamentándose.<p>

-Ahhhh... en qué momento se me ocurrió perdonar a mi papá y darle permiso para que me hiciera la estupida bienvenida?...

***Flash Back***

-Hija.. por favor perdóname...

-NO, hasta que me digas por que me abandonastes en esa aldea humana!

-Bien... ya tienes que saber... ya no eres una niña... y quiero pedirte que me comprendas...

-Habla ya de una maldita ves...

-Bien, la verdad es que para ese tiempo de la guerra... Nosotros no teniamos riquezas... y... no sabiamos como mantenerte... Ésto me da algo de verguenza admitirlo... pero... Queriamos lo mejor para ti... así que decidí enviarte a esa aldea para que los humanos cuidaran de ti...

-Así... que... fue eso... Bien... a mi me gusta que me hablen con la verdad... y pues lo hicistes... así que te perd-

-DE VERDAD!

-No me dejastes terminar!

-OK.. siguele...

-Te perdono..

Yoshiro se avalansó sobre Rin y la tumbó (fueraaa bajooo jejeje)

-Te quiero muchooo!

-Sí, papi yo también...

-Sabes Rin?...

-Qué?

-Quiero hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida con todos los lords de todas la tierras! qué opi-

-NO! NO y NO!

-Pero por qué?

-Por que no quiero ver a Se.. digo...no quiero molestar a los lords.. una estupidéz..

-No es una estupidéz... porfaaa... porfiiis.. porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa... (estubo diciendo porfa por 4 días)

-YA! Ok! Haz la maldita fiesta esa! Pero ya déjame en paz!

-Te quiero hija!

-Sí, claro...

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Aaaa! Bien, cálmate Rin, si te encuentras con Sesshoumaru, solo saluda y te das la vuelta! Ya! Si! Eso es lo que tengo que hacer! Vamos respira... Inhala...Exala... Ya! Listo!

-Hola Hermana!

-Hola Sakura qué haces aquí?

-Pues... queria que me ayudaras a vestirme bonita... así... como tú...- dijo Sakura sonrojada-

-Claro... vamos...

Rin buscó en el ropero de su hermana y encontró un lindo kimono largo de princesa, rosado pálido con estrellas plateadas en las extremidades. Sakura sin duda seria la mas linda de la fiesta.

-Te gusta este kimono?

-WOW! Está precioso! Siempre supe que tenias estilo! Eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo!

-Gracias hermanita...

-Oye... por que no te vistes ya?

-La verdad es que no quiero salir por que me voy a encontrar con...

-Con Sesshoumaru?

-...Si...

-Bueno... te doy un consejo...

-Dime...

-Muestrate fuerte, demuestrale lo mucho que vales, si algo tienes es dignidad... no eres juguete de nadie,y haz que te valore, por que veles mucho, a ti, cualquier macho te quisiera a su lado, asi que no le des gusto.

-... Gracias hermanita!

-Bien, ya! Vete a cambiar y ponte linda para dejarlo embelesado con tu belleza! Y hazte la desentendida! Haz como que no lo conoces.

-Si, ya me voy a cambiar, y si! Gracias hermanita... oye donde aprendistes cosas asi?

-Pues, en la escuela me dijeron debilucha, y ahora todos me dicen senpai por que les deje muy claro, tan claro como el agua, que soy fuerte y no una debilucha. Sabes... hoy voy a brindar por toda la gente hija de p**a que me hizo fuerte!

-Jajaja... pues me alegro oir eso! me voy que ya se hace tarde.

Todos estaban en la fiesta. En el gran salon Sesshoumaru y otros señores hablaban de sus problema en sus tierras y de cosas de lords. Yoshiro se paro en frente de todos y capto su atencion.

-Les doy mil gracias a ustedes por asistir a la bienvenida de mi hija. Ella ha regresado. Les presento a mi hija Rin Hateki.

-"Rin? MI Rin? Imposible!"

Rin se puso a la par de su padre y dijo:

-Me da mucho gusto que hayan asistido. Muchas gracias, y que pasen una buena noche.

Todos los principes se quedaron babeando, practicamente. Que pronto, se escuchaban comentarios de sus padres como: "Que hermosa es la hija de Yoshiro, quisiera que mi hijo se casara con ella!" o como: "Voy a hablar con Yoshiro para que me de la mano de su hija y se case con mi hijo!". Al unico que no le agradaba ese tipo de comentarios era a Sesshoumaru. Pero no los culpaba, Rin era muy hermosa, y cualquiera quisiera tenerla en brazos.

-"Ahhh... Rin esta mas linda que antes... tengo que... hablar con ella... para pedirle per-...PERDON?... El Gran Sesshoumaru no pide perdon a nadie! Pero... es Rin... MI Rin... y siento que ella me odia..."- De pronto ollo una voz.  
>-"Hey Sesshoumaru!"<br>-"Eh? De quien es esa voz?"  
>-"Pues tuya misma! Razona muchacho! Tu la amas! No seas terco!"<br>-"Quien te crees para llamarme asi!"  
>-"Pues que yo soy la voz de tu corazon... y yo digo que votes la cabeza! Tu la amas!"<br>-"Yo? Amarla? La amo?"  
>-"Por supuesto! Contestame algo.."<br>-"Que?"  
>-"Que pasaria si TU Rin se casa con otro? Si otro hombre te la quita? Como te sentirias?"<br>Sesshoumaru se imagino a Rin casandose con algun otro youkai.  
>-"No lo hara"<br>-"Porque? Porque tu lo dices?"  
>-"Por que yo no lo permitire!"<br>-"Asi que tu no lo permitiras... y como haras eso? si te quedas aqui paradote, fresco y mirando como ella es cortajada por todos en este salon!"  
>-...- ya no hubo respuesta.<p>

Era verdad. Estaba paradote mirando como Rin sonreia y era cortejada por todos! Nesesitaba hablar con ella. Y Asi se acerco a ella cuando no estaba con "algun youkai macho" cerca de ella. Solo estaba con Sakura, hablando de un chiko que le gustaba a ella, (a Sakura). Se acerco a su oido y le dijo:

-Nesesito hablar contigo.

-A si? Mmmm... Nop.

-Por favor Rin... Nesesito aclararte unas cosas...

-Anda hermana... y recuerda mi consejo -le guiño el ojo y se fue corriendo-

-Bien, vamos al jardin trasero... Seguro ahi nadie nos molestara.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas! Un aviso! Ire a mi pais (Nicaragua) por 2 meses, asi que no se si podre subir los demas capis. Gomen! Aun asi! Pasare noche y dia escribiendo para uds.! Gracias por seguirme! Las kiero! 3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

-Bien, vamos al jardin trasero... Seguro ahi nadie nos molestara.

Cuando llegaron, quien rompio el hielo fue el mismo Sesshoumaru.

-Rin.. yo... quiero pedirte...- siguio sin hablar.

-Que quieres pedirme?- decia Rin seria

-Quiero...pedirte...

-Ya habla no tengo toda la noche para escuchar a la persona que me hizo tanto, pero tanto daño.

-Te hice daño, Rin?

-Y todavia me lo preguntas? Bien, te respondere... Si, me hicistes mucho daño... Sesshoumaru, sabes cuanto duele... que la persona que quieres... te deje en una aldea?...sola?... claro... tu no sabes eso por que no tienes corazon... y tambien no tienes sentimientos... me dejastes ahi... como si fuera un objeto que no sirve... claro... incluso me dijistes que te era un estorbo... que mas da? Yo no se ni para que vine a hablar contigo, si todo esta tan claro como el agua...

-...Perdon...

-Hum.. y dime... segun tu... que es lo que te tengo que perdonar?

-Lo que dije... Dije las cosas sin pensar...

-Asi? seguro siempre haces la cosas asi... sin pensar... sabes algo... Te perdono... pero ya sal de mi vida... no quiero ser un "estorbo"...- se dio media vuelta pero algo la detuvo.

Era el. La estaba sujetando fuertemente, pero sin lastimarla. La pego a su cuerpo, tan solo 2 centimetros de distancia, los separaban. El dio la iniciativa y se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro casi rosando sus labios. Ella se estaba dejando llevar. Pero recordo las palabras de su hermanita"

-"...haz que te valore..."

En pocas palabras eso significaba: NO SEAS SU JUGUETE. Y saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y lo aparto.

-Te equivocas Sesshoumaru! Yo no soy juguete de nadie! Y mucho menos de ti! Claro... ahora no soy una humana, soy una youkai... y que? Solo por eso quiere decir que ahora te sirvo para algo? No! Crees que soy facil... que soy debil... lo siento pero no es asi... yo no soy de esas youkais que caen rendidas a tus pies! Yo si tengo algo muy valioso y eso se llama DIGNIDAD... No pienso rebajarme de esta manera! Ni se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza que me humillaras como lo hicistes cuando me llamaste "debil humana o estorbo"

-Rin calmate... hablemos... Yo no te humille solo te estab-

-Me estabas que? Protegiendo?

-Si... te estaba protegiendo

-De que?

-De cualquier otro peligro...

-Hump! Quien lo diria... el Gran Sesshoumaru no tenia la capacidad de proteger a una simple humana, que en realidad era una youkai... eres patetico... si crees que te voy a creer esa farsa, te equivocas... si algo no soy es estupida... El Sesshoumaru que yo conozco no le tiene miedo a nada... ni a nadie... supongo... y pues mentirle a una ni a que era un estorbo... eso si que no me lo creo!

-Si no te lo crees esta bien, no me importa si me crees o no... lo que quiero decir es que... te estaba protegiendo... por que yo tuve miedo... si, tuve miedo de perderte... por favor Rin.. entiende... yo no sabia que eras youkai, y tuve miedo! Siempre supe que si... morias de nuevo... ya no tendria posibilidades de... volverte a tener a mi lado... eso me... aterrorisaba Rin,... no quieria que te fueras porque... TE AMO RIN...

Fiiiiiiiuuuuu...(ese es el viento, no se burlen jeje) Ella se quedo completamente en silencio... no creia lo que estaba escuchando... que Sesshoumaru la amaba... NO! Sesshoumaru no tiene corazon... ahora la estaba lastimando mas de lo que se imaginaba. Queria llorar y gritar! Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verla llorar... no se podia humillar otra vez en frente de aquel malvado youkai. Asi que se aguanto.

-Hump... el gran Sesshoumaru... es increible hasta donde puedes llegar para ser de mi vida un infierno... No sabes cuanto tiempo pase llorando despues que me dejastes... cuantas veces grite tu nombre para que volvieras y me llavaras! Lo sabes! Ahora que ya te soy util para complaser tus nesesidades de hombre... vienes y me dices que me amas! Sabes... me voy! no soporto verte la cara! Eres... despreciable!

Se fue corriendo de ahi, tratando de que sus lagrimas traviesas no salieran de sus ojos. Entro a su cuarto y lloro a todo pulmon, claro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al menos eso pensaba ella. Sakura, su hermana estaba presente cuando la conversasion se estaba terminado. Escucho cada una de las palabras que decia Sesshoumaru, y ver a su hermana llorar, no lo soportaba y asi, enojada se acerco a Sesshoumaru.

-Eres increible... La hicistes muy feliz al escuchar que... supuestamente, la amas... pero la destruistes completa a la vez... si fueras otro tipo de persona, talves ella se lo hubiese creido... pero no... sabe que eres un demonio orgulloso, que no le importa nadie mas que el mismo... Le haz causado un gran dolor, que nadie lo va poder sanar... talvez tu... quizas si, quizas no... Solo te pido una cosa... no vuelvas a decir tal cosa de nuevo... porque asi la terminaras de matar...

-Se lo volvere a decir por que es la verdad...

-Eso ella no lo ve... la verdad es que ni yo tampoco... Piensa muy bien lo que haras por que si lo haces sin pensar terminaras lastimandola, y eso es lo que creo que no quieres...

-Me da miedo... perderla... que se valla con otro...

-Pero esa no es la manera de hacer que ella se vuelva a enamorar de ti... que te ame como lo hacia antes...

-Ella... me amaba?... Como lo sabes?

-Lo se porque los youkais de apellido Hateki somos buenos en ver la mente de otros... pero no quisiera meterme en la mente de Rin ahora, porque... no me gustaria oir las cosas que debe estar diciendo... y si, te amaba... y mas de lo que piensas... asi que encuentra la forma de hacerla volver amarte... pero si no haces algo rapido...

-Que?

-Ella te va a olvidar... y pronto tu seras un barco a la deriva en su mente... no querra saber nada de ti... y eso lo tienes muy claro... ahora, si me disculpas... me voy a consolarla ya que no para de llorar...

Que hara Sesshoumaru? La volvera a conquistar? Como? Cuales seran sus metodos? Si el no sabe como cortejar a una hembra! Todas con las que habia estado, ellas eran las que le rogaban que fueran a la cama! Que hara ahora Rin? Despues de ese secreto oculto? Cambiara su forma de vida? Su destino?


	8. Chapter 8

Gracia por comentar, puede que no les guste, pero denme la oportunidad de seguir! Pliis!

* * *

>Sakura corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de Rin. Y ahí estaba. Llorando que para que decir. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Musitó:<br>-Ya deja de llorar... vas a humillarte así? Ya te dije que seas fuerte? O acaso quieres verte débil frente a Sessh-  
>-No digas su nombre! Y no! No soy débil! Lloro por que... por que... por que me da rabia oírlo decir eso!<br>-Que? Que te ama?  
>-Si! Eso me da rabia! Seguro que como sabe que soy una youkai se quiere aprovechar de mi! Pero no le voy a dar gusto! Espero que ya se acabe esta fiesta!<br>-Mm... bueno esto es lo que harás... Ve a dormir... olvídate de eso... y listo! Mañana todo se va a acabar, ya lo veras. Me voy, tengo que ir a decirle a papa que ya despida a estos viejos de pacotilla que me tienen loca con los comentarios que te quieren emparejar con alguno de sus hijos... Sesshomaru debe estar muriendo de celos con tanto escandalo- dejo de hablar al ver que Rin la veía con un bombillo arriba de la cabeza, en forma de decir: "Eres una genio!"- Rin... porque me ves de esa manera?  
>-Hermana! Te adoro! Me haz dado una idea bonísima! (las mujeres si tenemos muchos cambios de emociones jejeje..)<br>-Que bien! De que se trata?  
>-Ya lo veras hermanita... "Sesshomaru Taisho... sera mejor que te prepares... por que te tengo una sorpresa! Are que pagues por todo el daño que me haz causado!"<br>-"Rin a veces me da miedo"  
><hr>Sesshomaru entro al castillo de nuevo. Y todavía estaban los comentarios acerca de Rin. De pronto Sakura y Rin iban bajando las escaleras. Lo raro era que Rin estaba sonriendo, y supuesta mente estaba llorando. Tan fuerte era aquella chica?  
>-Les pido su atención...-Dijo Rin y todos atentos comenzaron a babear, digo a prestarle atención- Gracias por venir a mi fiesta de Bienvenida que mi padre organizo... Les pido disculpas a todos aquellos que pidieron mi mano para emparejarme con sus hijos, pero la verdad ahora mi meta es otra. De verdad, gommen... Pero no se preocupen, que por ahí debe haber una chica hermosa con la cual sus hijos pueden ser muy felices. Si gustan pueden quedarse o si no, pueden irse. Para cualquier otra fiesta, yo personal mente les aré saber. Gracias por venir. Pasen una linda noche.<br>Se retiro. Pero alguien la seguía. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre la seguían. Pero ella no se daba cuenta. Así que esos lindos ojos rojos decidieron salir de la sombra y mostrarse.  
>-Hola mi querida Rin, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo...<br>Ella se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos como platos. Esa vos... era de...  
>-Takashi...- se volteo y lo vio. Realmente era el!<br>-Pensé que me habías olvidado preciosa...  
>-Como me habría olvidado de ti... si fuiste mi primer amor cuando era pequeña... pero no pensé verte a estas alturas- dijo ella volviendo a su estado normal, ya que estaba emocionada al saber que era su ex-amor.<br>-Pues... ya me ves... aquí estoy... para volver a estar juntos... como cuando-  
>-Esos tiempos se acabaron...<br>-Por que te fuiste? No me di cuenta cuando lo hiciste... donde fuiste? Que fue de ti todo este tiempo?  
>-... Mi papa me hizo creer que era humana infectándome un veneno para que ningún youkai se diera cuenta que era youkai y que "supuesta mente" era humana. Y todo este tiempo he estado al lado de...-pensó que decir- al lado de el príncipe Inuyasha en su aldea, mientras pensaba que era humana, hasta que cumplí mis 18 primaveras que fue que me di cuenta que era youkai ya que me olvide de todo... y que hay de ti! -dijo cambiando de tema- ya tienes esposa? Hijos? Que?<br>-No, no he tenido esposa, ni hijos... he estado esperando...por ti mi querida Rin...  
>Rin ya no supo que contestar.<br>

* * *

>Sesshoumaru seguía tomando sake (alcohol verdad?) lamentándose haberle dicho que era un estorbo, y tomo otro trago de sake recordando como le decía aquellas palabras con mucho odio:<br>- "No sabes cuanto tiempo pase llorando después que me dejaste... cuantas veces grite tu nombre para que volvieras y me llevaras! Lo sabes! Ahora que ya te soy útil para complacer tus necesidades de hombre... vienes y me dices que me amas! Sabes... me voy! no soporto verte la cara! Eres... despreciable!"  
>-"Rin... ya no me ama! Que hago! Necesito recuperarla! Pero como?" - Camino hacia el balcón y vio a Rin riendo con otro youkai de ojos rojos, Pelo lacio y negro y tez blanca.<br>Se lleno de rabia verlos juntos. Y con un rápido movimiento bajo del balcón y se escondió cerca de ellos para saber que hablaban.  
>-Si... de verdad no me crees... me caí en el lodo y parecía un muñeco de tierra jajaja... -dijo Takashi<br>-Ay! No! Por favor ya no jajaja... Ahh... sabes? no has perdido ni una pizca del encanto y humor que tenias antes...-dijo Rin muerta de la risa con las anécdotas que Takashi le contaba  
>-"Rin conoce a este tipejo?"- pensaba Sesshoumaru.<br>-Y tu no has perdido ni una pizca de hermosura y ternura... Rin... si decidiste que yo debería darte tiempo... pues te esperare 100 siglos si fuera necesario... Te amo tanto que... para tu amor, lo tengo todo, lo tengo todo hasta lo que no tengo también... mi amor por ti es tan grande que... no se como explicártelo... Rin ya te dije que te he esperado por mucho tiempo... y te seguiría esperando por el resto de la eternidad... Rin, por favor compréndeme... ya no puedo vivir sin ti... yo...  
>-Shhh... -Rin le puso un dedo en su boca- No digas nada, si? Me esta haciendo sentir mal... y no quiero herirte...<br>-" Ese tipo ama a Rin! No se lo voy a permitir!" -iba dispuesto a salir de su escondido y encarar a ese tipo que estaba cortejando a SU Rin! Pero algo lo detuvo.  
>Se dio la vuelta y miro dos ojos verdes. Era Sakura.<br>-Sakura.  
>-Ven, vamos.<br>-No, tengo que ir donde Rin.  
>-Déjala, si se entera que la vigilas se pondrá mas enojada que antes contigo.<br>Sesshoumaru lo pensó y si, era cierto.  
>-Bien... a donde me llevaras?<br>-Lejos de Rin y Takashi...  
>-Así que piensas alejarme de Rin? Lo siento niña... pero nadie me alejara de MI Rin...<br>-No, no es Tu Rin... Ahora, bien... lo que quiero decirte es que te ayudare a cortejarla...  
>-Enseñarme? pues... por favor... Sakura yo se cortejar a una hembra, con quien crees que estas hablando?<br>-Con Sesshoumaru Taisho, quien todas las hembras youkais le ruegan para costare con ellas, con un youkai orgulloso y-  
>-Bien! Ya lo tengo claro...<br>-Me dejaras ayudarte, o tu orgullo puede mas que tu amor por mi hermana?  
>-... Esta bien...<br>Se alejaron de los dos amigos. Mientras ellos seguían hablando:  
>-Ya Takashi no.. entiéndeme... no quiero herirte... no quiero causarte mal... si lo hago me sentiré culpable toda la vida.<br>-Rin...  
>-Takashi por favor haz lo posible para olvidarte de mi y ya veras que así..-<br>-No puedo Rin! Yo te amo! Eso es lo que no comprendes!  
>-Bien... si tanto me amas como tu dices... déjeme en paz... Takashi... yo te quiero mucho, pero no puedo amarte...<br>-Porque?  
>-Pues porque amo a otra persona... a un youkai orgulloso, que no me valora... que me ha hecho mal por mucho tiempo...-dijo en vos baja, pero que Takashi lo pudo oír muy bien-<br>-Entonces no puedes amarlo...  
>-Takashi, en el corazón no se manda... yo no decidí amarlo... quien lo decidió fue mi corazón... mi mama adoptiva, la humana que cuido de mi, me decía: "La vida es como es... no como quieres que sea" Y que razón tenia... yo no quise que mi vida fuera así... Yo no quise amarlo...<br>-Eso lo entiendo... pero no me resignare a perderte... Rin, el amor se conoce con el tiempo...  
>-Ya le di tiempo al tiempo... y no pienso darle mas...<br>-Bien... esa es tu ultima palabra?  
>-...Si...Lo siento...<br>-Bien... No importa... quiero que seas feliz, aunque no lo seas a mi lado... mi felicidad es tu felicidad.. y si quieres demostrarle lo mucho que vales... te ayudare...  
>-...Takashi... Gracias... Esa es la prueba de que me amas... si tan solo te amara... pero no es así... Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi... Y supongo que debo agradecerte lo... como lo hago?<br>-...Dame solo un abrazo quiero recordar viejos tiempos que se quedaran en mi corazón para siempre...  
>Rin no se negó. Ahora quería hacer lo que el le decía, ya que se lo merecía. Fue un abrazo que solo transmitía cariño y calidez. Pero no pasaría de un tierno y dulce abrazo. Cuando se separaron el la vio con ternura y le dijo:<br>-Gracias Rin... espero que ese ladrón te valore...  
>-Que ladrón?<br>-El que se ha robado mi corazón... Espero que sepa lo mucho que vales, y que te respete... Y si llega a hacer algo que no quieres... lo mato.. por que no puede obligarte a nada...  
>-No te preocupes... se defenderme no me trates como una chi-<br>-No te trato como un chiquilla... te trato asi porque quiero que seas feliz... y que ese hombre sepa lo valiosa que eres... y no te deje ir nunca...  
>-Gracias...<br>-Y dime... que piensas hacer para que aprenda la leccion?  
>-Pues estaba pensando en... darle... celos... ya que el me dijo que "me amaba"<br>-Bueno... si quieres darle celos... eso es una muy buena idea de hacerlo que aprenda lo maravillosa que pudes ser como esposa..  
>-Bien lo que quiero que hagamos es...(bla bla bla, no lo sabran hasta el prox capi!)<br>Se quedaron hablando acerca de lo que pensaba hacer Rin. Que hara reaccionar a Sesshoumaru? Que haran Rin y Takashi para que Rin encuentre la felicidad que espera con Sesshoumaru?  
>Espero les haya gustado! <div> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! PERDON POR TARDARME MUCHIIISIIMOOO LO SE... DE VERDAD GOMEN NASAI! PERDOON! BUENO... AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTI... ES MUY GRACIOSA JEJE... PERO DE TODOS MODOS ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO! LOS KIERO! COMENTEN! ;)

-Bien Sesshoumaru... - le decia Sakura a Sesshoumaru- tu primera tarea es espiar a una..

-Yo no voy a espiar a ninguna hembra! Eso es ser un pervert-!

Sakura le pego con una rama y como una profesora enojada le dijo:

-No me hables asi jovencito!

-Si señora

-señorita.

-si señorita...

-Asi me gusta... Como decia...su primera tarea es espiar a una PAREJA de humanos cortejandose unos a otros..

-Para que?

-Para que veas como se cortejan entre si... y veas lo que hace el humano para que ella tenga la mirada perdida en la suya y para que veas como ella se expresa y se sonroja cuando el le dice cosas bonitas... y luego... al caer la noche... ellos...- Dejo de hablar al ver como Sesshomaru la veia divertido.

-Con que esas tenemos?

-E-e-esas que?

-Haz estado espiando humanos!

-Eeeeh... yo... pues...

-Si lo haz hecho!

-Claro que nooo!- decia Sakura sonrojada, casi como un tomate- Yo solo... tenia que pensar en la forma de enseñarte a saber cortejar a una hembra y pues... solo los vi... PERO SOLO UNA VEZ!

-Jajaja... bien... te lo creere esta vez... pero solo hoy... y deja de ver a humanos eso no es bueno para una niña... es muy malo...

-Sabes? Me caes bien... Espero que seas el hombre indicado para Rin...

-No te preocupes, lo sere.

-Mas te vale.

-Bien... a cuales humanos espiaremos?

-Espiaras, mejor dicho.

-Pero porque yo solo!

-Por que tu me dijistes que yo no debo ver "eso" que hacen los humanos...

-Cierto... bien... que debo hacer?

-Espiarlo, escuchar lo que se dicen... y practicarlo.

-Practicarlo? Como?

-Con alguien de tu confianza.

-La verdad... no confio en nadie.

-Bien hazlo conmigo, pero tiene que ser en otro lugar... no puede ser cerca de aqui por que Rin puede darse cuenta, y puede pensar mal... tu sabes como es.

*Imaginacion de Sesshoumaru*

-Te amo... no quiero perderte y si te vas con aquel tipo... yo...

-Tu que? y Cual tipo? - decia Sakura tratando de imitar a Rin

-Pues aquel que esta enamorado de ti...

-Takashi?

-Si ese tipo... si te vas con el... yo lo mato y te buscare.. y te hare mia para que te des cuanta de lo mucho que te amo.

-QUE? QUE DIJISTES SE-SESSHO-MARU? -Dijo Rin confundida y enojada a la vez, que solo habia escuchado esto ultimo

-Rin... pues... yo...

-TU NADA! PERVERTIDOO! COMO NO TIENES UNA HEMBRA QUIERES... A MI HERMANA! ES UNA NIÑA! VAMONOS SAKURA! NUNCA ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR! PERVERTIDO!

*Fin de la Imaginacion de Sessh*

-Si! Tienes razon... si se da cuenta estoy frito.

-Bien.. Cuando termines y practiques con un arbol, vienes, me dijes lo que aprendistes y yo te digo como te queda.

-Bien...

-Bien te dejo, tengo que ir a ver a Rin.

-Si. Adios!

-Te veo mañana para practicar.

-Solo me daras un dia?

-Si porque? Acaso crees que tienes tiempo para recuperar a Rin?

-No, pero...

-Pero nada! Un dia y eso es todo.

-Pero...

-Ya dije, solo un dia.

-Pero...

-Adios!

-Ahhh.. adios! "Bien.. ahora tengo que encontrar a una pareja de humanos...a verrr... Adonde busco?"

Camino sin rumbo. Llego cerca de una aldea humana. Y vio a dos adolecentes callados, y sentados en una roca a las afueras de la aldea. Ella seria, y el completamente sonrojado. Penso en irse ya que no hacian nada "interesante". Asi que se fue alejando, pero paro en seco al oir al muchacho hablando.

-Hina...

-Que?...

-Yo queria decirte que...

-Habla..

-Queria decirte que... te amo... a... pesar de todo el daño que te hice... te amo... y...

-Zetsuuu... - la chica comenzo a llorar, se cubrio la cara con sus manos y salio corriendo.

El muchacho fue tras ella y la cogio por los brazos y la abrazo. Sesshoumaru se escondio y escucho lo que el chico le decia casi llorando el tambien.

-Se que te dije que... que no servias para nada... pero si te lo dije... fue para que estubieras segura... te deje con mi mama... por que yo tenia que ir a la guerra... y no queria que te pasara nada... si tu morias... yo... no sabria que hacer sin ti... mi amor...- se separo un poco, pegando su frente con la de ella- Mi amor... sin ti no vivo..

-Pero devistes decirmelo... yo lo hubiese aceptado... pero no lo hicistes y pense que no me querias...

-Mi amor... si no te querria, entonces... Para que te rescate aquel dia que estubistes a punto de ser violada, y te traje aqui, conmigo? Alguna vez te preguntaste eso?

-Si, pero yo pensaba que me rescatastes y me trajistes... por lastima...

-Bien... ya eso es pasado... mirame ahora... te tengo aqui... cerca de mi... quiero hacerte feliz... y... quiero que sepas... que te amo... y quiero que...

-Shhh... no digas nada... solo... besame y hazme sentir amada... como si nadie mas existiera...

(chikas lo siento pero no pondre lemon de esta parejita, porque mi primer lemon lo quiero hacer de Sessh y Rin!)

Sesshoumaru no se quedo mas. Y fue a ver a Gosenki (chikas ayudenme en esto no me acuerdo como rayos se llama aquel arbol que habla con Sesshoumaru, ayudenme! si no se llama Gosenki diganme como!)

-Hola, joven Sesshoumaru, cuanto tiempo sin verlo.

-Hola Gosenki.

-A que se debe su visita?

-Bueno... vine a que me ayudaras a... pues... a que me ayudaras a practicar...

-Practicar? Practicar que?

-A practicar como conquistar a una youkai.

-Pero si todas caen rendidas a usted... que le paso? Ya no le sirven sus "encantos"?- decia el arbol hablador contenendose la risa.

-Si funcionan! Pero esta youkai es una histarica que ya no me quiere, pero tengo que reconquistarla ya que si no lo hago, se ira con otro y no quiero eso!

-Mmmm... pero ella no es la unica youkai por aqui... Porque la quieres a ella?

-Por que si! Y deja de preguntarme que... no me gusta. Me vas a yudar o no!

-Esta bien... Lo que tienes que decir es...

-NOOO! Tienes que ser el papel de hembra.

-Que? Oye! Yo se que los arboles no tienen sexo pero esto se pasa! Hasta tengo la vos ronca, no se por que tengo que ser la hembra! Ademas! Usted tiene el pelo largo, puede que se memorise las palabras que voy a decir.

-Estas tratando de decir que paresco una mujer? - decia Sesshoumaru tronando sus dedos (haciendo sonido pues...)

-NO! Digo... que esa es mi manera de ayudar a conquistar... n-no quise decir eso... es decir.. Si... hare el papel de hembra...

-Hump! Bien... tienes que comportarte como una mujer histerica, que no quiere saber nada de mi.

-Bien.

Como le hira a Sesshy en... digo a Sesshoumaru en su "practica"? lograra su proposito? Que le dira Sakura cuando practique con ella?

-Hump! Bien... tienes que comportarte como una mujer histerica, que no quiere saber nada de mi.

-Bien.

-Mmmm... Gosenki... queria... que..

-No!

-Ahora que!

-Tienes que imaginartela a ella, pensar que yo soy ella... Tienes que hacer de cuentas que ella esta frente a ti, y digas tus palabras con el corazon, quitando esa expresion gelida de tu cara... me entiendes?

-Bien...

-Dale...

Sesshoumaru se imagino que Gosenki era Rin. Y como Gosenki esperaba, Sesshoumaru empezo a decirle:

-Rin, yo queria que me perdonaras... y que...

-No no no y no! No te voy a perdonar! Estas muy equivocado si crees que lo hare! - dijo Gosenki con la vos aguda. Con vos de mujer jeje

-Rin escuchame... onegai... yo quiero que seas mi maestra... que me enseñes que es el amor...

-Sesshoumaru, por que no vas y se lo dices a alguien de tu nivel?

-Por que yo te quiero a ti... -

Se acerco al arbol y estaba apunto de tocarlo con los labios hasta que el arbol parlante dijo:

-Oye! ESPERATE! SESSHOUMARU! NO! SOY GOSENKI! DESPIERTA SESSHOUMARU!

-Eh? AAAA! - Sesshoummaru comenzo a gritar por los pocos milimetros que los separaban.

-AAAAA! - Gosenki tambien, ya que el grito de Sesshoumaru lo asusto.

-AAAY! Que rayos estaba haciendo?

-AAAAA!

-Hey...

-AAAAAA!

-Gosenkii!

-AAAAAA!

-YA PARALEE!

-AAAaaa... bien... :)

-Bien... que rayos hacia YO tan cerca de ti?'

-Por que pensabas que yo era Rin y me ibas a besar! Tienes una gran imaginacion, por que dejame decirte que eso fue real!

-Bien... pero... como me quedo?

-Mmmm.. mas o menillos...

-Ahhh... no se porque... pero tengo el presentimiento de que Sakura se reira de mi...

-JAJAJAJAJAAA...!

-De que te ries? -Le decia un enojado y avergonzado Sesshoumaru a Sakura, que se estaba riendo de el.

-JAJAjajaaa... ya... ehem... es que... jaja... te escuchabas muy cursiii!

-Eso ya lo se, pero... es lo unico que me llego a la cabeza...

-Pues estas muy mal amigoooo jejeje... pero bien... yo ya cumpli con mis lecciones, asi que ya me voy.

-QUE? Pero ahora quien me ayudara a cortejar a Rin?

-Sabes quien es el indicado para ayudarte?

-Quien? - dijo curioso

-Este que esta aqui - dijo poniendo su manita en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Sesshoumaru- Tu corazon es el unico que no te va a fallar... lo que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar por tus emociones, y dejar que tus palabras fluyan con dulzura y amor... Adios... te deseo suerte.

-Gracias..

-Jiji.. De nada...

Sakura se fue dejandolo solo, en medio del bosque. Supo que era verdad lo que decia Sakura. Lo unico que tenia que hacer era hacerle caso al corazon, no a la razon. Fue al castillo del Norte y se poso en el balcon de la habitacion de Rin, pero ella no estaba sola.

-"Maldito! Que estaran haciendo?".- Penso Sesshoumaru.

Esta vez, la curiosidad, mato al youkai (jeje) Se acerco a la ventana, y miro por el cristal. Ahi estaba el, arrodillado frente a Rin.

-"Diablos... no puedo ver nada! Ni tampoco oir! Nesesito saber que le esta diciendo ese a MI Rin!"

Fue al techo y ahi, habia un hueco. Ahora si podia ver, y oir lo que Takashi hacia y decia.

-Rin.. qui... quiero...mmmm... saber... si... quieres... ser... - comenzo a decir Takashi completamente sonrojado.

-"NO NO NOOO! QUE RAYOS DIRAS! POR FAVOR NO DIGAS LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!"- Pensaba un asustado Sesshoumaru

-Que si quiero ser que? -Dijo Rin

-Que... si quieres.. ser... mi ... es... esposa?

-Oh Takashi... Yo pues...

Sera que el miedo se Sesshoumaru se cumplira? Cual sera la respuesta a tal pregunta? Rin aceptara o no? Si lo hace... Que hara Sesshoumaru?


	10. Chapter 10

-Que... si quieres.. ser... mi ... es... esposa?

-Takashi... Yo pues...

-Solo di si o no... pero quiero una respuesta...

-Takashi... pues yo... no lo se... tu siempre haz sido buen amigo... quien me conoce mas que nadie... pero tener un MATRIMONIO contigo? Eso ya es algo serio...

-Si, se que amas a otro pero... El amor se conoce con el tiempo... y pues... yo siempre te he amado... incluso cuando no estabas aqui... Pero ya no puedo esperar... quiero... tener algo mas que amistad contigo... Si fueras humana te lo pediria igual... no me importaria lo que los demas youkais me digan! Solo te quiero... solo a ti... y si me rechazas... yo...

-Ok... eso fue muy tierno... por lo menos tienes el valor de decirmelo, y tambien me aceptarias si fuera una simple humana... y eso me encanta... pero... -Sesshoumaru sintio un balde de agua fria caer sobre el al oir las palabras de Rin.-

-Princesa Rin! -dijo un guardia mientras tocaba la puerta muy duro y con prisa- nesesito hablar con usted!

-Pasa...

-Princesa Rin, señor... disculpen si interrumpo pero llego esto de... Inuu...Basha? -trataba de leer- Lo conoce?

-Inuyasha? Si, fue quien me protegio mientras estaba en la aldea de Kaede y Sesshoumaru se fue.

-Oh! Bien... el manda este mensaje. -Le dio un pergamino- Lo mando como emergencia, pero no se de que se trata, lo mando para usted... por eso es que vine con un poco de prisa...

-Mmmm... Gracias por avisarme.. vere de que se trata... puedes retirarte...

-Que es Rin?- Pregunto Takashi.

-No lo se... a verrrr... dice: "Hola Rin, Supimos que estabas en las Tierras del Norte, Te envio este mensaje por que unos demonios han estado viniendo a buscarte. Son unos hombres de piel muy blanca, palida, ojos grises, y pelo blanco. Vinieron preguntando por ti y dicen que te nesesitan, pero no nos dijeron para que. Han estado atacando algunas aldeas vecinas y no podemos detenerlos son muy fuertes. Te pedimos de favor que vengas y hables con ellos, y los detengas. Eres la unica que puede hacerlo. Espero nos veamos pronto. Te queremos.  
>InuYasha."<p>

-Como dice que eran los demonios que han estado buscandote?

-Piel palida, ojos grises y pelo blanco.

-Mmm... no se quienes son... pero... creo que he visto a esos tipos..

-Ni yo... pero... tengo que arreglar este lio, no puedo permitir que les hagan daño a mas humanos.

Iba caminando firme a la salida de su habitacion. Su sorpresa fue a ver a Sesshoumaru con cara de pocos amigos en frente de su habitacion.

-Que haces aqui! Me estas espiando!

-Se quienes son esos tipos. No te dejare ir. Podrias morir.

-Ja! Y quien me lo va a impedir? Tu? Ja- Ja! No me hagas reir...

-Rin...

-Eh? Que quieres Takashi?

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Sesshoumaru. Esos tipos me dan mala espina.

-Que? Ahhh... bien... ahora si, todo el mundo se pone en mi contra. Esto es el colmo!

-No estamos en tu contra Rin...

-Queremos que sigas viva -dijo Sesshoumaru.

-Bien... hagamos un trato... Ustedes... se van de mi palacio y yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana! Trato?

-NO! -dijeron ambos hombres.

-Ay, ok... Pero que haran los demas?... esos me estan buscando! Tengo que encararlos, tu mismo me lo enseñastes Sesshoumaru, que no tengo que esconderme de nadie!

-Lo se, pero esto es una exepcion.

-No! Pero... yo que hago pidiendoles la opinion? Soy libre y hago lo que me paresca. Les guste o no, ire a ver a esos demonios.

-Bien... despues no me pidas ayud...

-Quien te crees Sesshoumaru? Que todo el mundo nesesita que lo salves? Pues para tu informacion... YO NO TE NESESITO! NI TAMPOCO TU AYUDA! Asi que no se te ocurra seguirme.. Ni tu tampoco Takashi. Me voy...

-No vas a ninguna parte - Dijo Sesshoumaru poniendose en la puerta.

-Claro que me voy! Quitate!

-Que NO!

-Que Si!

-Que NO

-Que Si! Me voy! Orale ya quitate de alli!

-NO te dejare ir!

-Asi?

-SI!

-Bien.. Tu lo pedistes...- cerro los ojos y cuando los abrio eran un intenso rojo brillante, lo vio directo a los ojos y los de Sesshoumaru se pusieron igual.

-"Que rayos? Mi cuerpo se mueve solo!"- El cuerpo de Sesshoumaru se movia de la puerta.

-Jaja.. No creas que esto es Voodoo (Vudu o como se llame) Este poder es mi poder secreto que... solo lo uso cuando es nesesario y gasto mucha energia, pero vale la pena. Jaja... Nos vemos Sesshoumaru! -Sus ojos volvieron a ser verde-amarillos.

-Riiiin! Ven aca!

-Adios Sesshoumaru!

Rin se fue corriendo. Iba muy seria. Tenia la mente en esos tipos que la habian ido a buscar.

-"Para que me querran? No lo se pero ahora mismo lo averiguare!"

Sesshoumaru y Takashi se quedaron viendo como se alejaba.

-Que hago ahora? Esos tipos la van a matar! -Dijo Sesshoumaru.

-Por que Rin? Que quieren que Rin haga?

-Por que ella tiene poderes oculares, de los ojos, como el que uso conmigo, nunca nadie lo habia hecho, no conmigo por lo menos, pero con eso, esos demonios la querran usar para controlar a los youkais que estan deacuerdo con las uniones entre youkais y humanos, querran controlarlos para que ya no exista la humanidad, y se queden con el poder. Solo Rin tiene ese poder. Por eso la quieren a ella.

-No piensas detenerla?

-Es terca desde pequeña... nunca hacia caso... y ahora que es youkai, mucho menos... pero con ese poder ocular que tiene... no se puede jugar... ella misma dijo que le quitaba energia. Cosa que si ellos usan ese poder con muchos demonios... la pueden matar... voy tras ella...

-No vas... Vamos... Si ella sufre algun rasguño... lo pagaran!

-No es facil ni para mi pelear con ellos... pero como se trata de Rin... correre el riesgo...

-La amas, no?

-Eh? -lo vio directo a los ojos-... si... mucho... - Salio de ahi corriendo. Siguiendo el aroma de Rin.

Takashi iba tras Sesshoumaru. Tenian que proteger a Rin. Si, TENIAN, el mismo Takashi habia renunciado a Rin para que se fuera con aquel youkai orgulloso; y si que Rin tenia razon, pero Sesshoumaru le habia dicho directamente que la amaba, Eso por lo menos lo tranquilizaba. Juntos iban a protegerla. Y uno de ellos se quedaria con el amor de Rin, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba ahora era que estubiera bien. Y que Sesshoumaru la amara, como ella a el. 

Nota: Perdonen los errores ortograficos... pero ya quiero salir de este fic para hacer otro que tengo en mente. jejeje.. yo les aviso! Comenten! Los kiero!


End file.
